1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture imaging apparatus and an imaging control method, particularly to a technique which solves effects caused by the movement of the hands in taking a picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, for example, when a photographer takes a picture with a picture imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera, a so-called movement of the hands in taking a picture sometimes happens to take a blurred picture. This movement of the hands in taking a picture often happens because in user shutter manipulation, a photographer presses a shutter button to trigger shutter manipulation, which causes a picture imaging apparatus main body to move.
For a technique to avoid the movement of the hands in taking a picture, JP-A-5-142616 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a technique in which the level of pressure in pressing a shutter button is detected to find the situations of camera shake just before operated for predicting camera shake. Then, based on this predicted result, the programmed combinations of the aperture value and the shutter speed are changed as necessary to prevent camera shake.
In addition, JP-A-7-218970 (Patent Reference 2) discloses a technique in which exposure is not permitted until a predetermined time period elapses after a photographer manipulates a shutter, whereby it is prevented to take a blurred picture even though the movement of the hands in taking a picture happens at the time at which the photographer manipulates the shutter.
Furthermore, JP-A-2004-242360 (Patent Reference 3) discloses a technique in which a plurality of primary memories is provided to store picture data before trigger operation to trigger imaging operation and picture data after trigger operation, and picture data at the time at which the shutter is turned on is not used to prevent the movement of the hands in taking a picture.